Possible physiologic determinants of hallucinations, psychomotor blocking or excitement will be sought in patients with schizophrenia and other behavior disorders using spectral analysis of continuous telemetered EEG, EMG, EOG and heart rate. Cross spectral analysis and coherence of EEG segments preceding delayed response will be compared with normal response epochs during a reaction time task. Quantitative study of homovanillic acid and dopamine in caudate nucleus following blockade of GABA in substantia nigra will be undertaken. New treatments of schizophrenia based on the principles developed will be explored.